1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications and, more particularly, to devices and methods for providing information during a call waiting condition.
2. Description of the Background
Call waiting is a telephone service feature that alerts a party already engaged in conversation that a new incoming call has arrived. The notified party can choose to ignore the alerting signal or respond with a signal, such as pressing the “Flash” key on a standard touch-tone telephone, requesting that the existing connection be placed on hold and the incoming call be connected. A second signal from the alerted party, such as pressing the “Flash” key, causes the original connection to be reestablished and the second incoming call to be dropped.
While on hold during the time period that the alerted party is connected to the new caller, the original party typically hears nothing but silence. This silence often confuses callers, causing them to believe they have been disconnected, rather than merely placed on hold. As a result, many confused callers hang up. This results not only in dissatisfied customers for telephone service providers, but also reduced revenue for the telephone service providers because of the prematurely terminated calls.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a manner in which to assure callers placed on hold during a call waiting condition that they are still connected.